


A Wild Night and A Stormy Night

by Chika_Lohaine



Series: Chika's OTLSpooktober2020 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #OTLSpooktober2020, Drinking, Ghost Games, M/M, Midnight Man Game, Minor Character Death, Power Outage, Underage Drinking, dressing up, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Lohaine/pseuds/Chika_Lohaine
Summary: A fun filled Halloween party takes a turn when a storm hits. Thankfully the pack has a plan B.Prompt – A Wild And Stormy Night
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Chika's OTLSpooktober2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993219
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	A Wild Night and A Stormy Night

It was three head banging hours into Lydia’s Halloween party when the power went out – later they would find out that the lightning from the incoming storm that effected the power station. Some guests grumbled and others whooped and continued dancing to imaginary music. Because of the extent of the blackout, the sudden lack of generators and the long walk home, everyone decided that they didn’t want to go home yet. That and the fact that it was only half eleven in the evening on a Saturday, Halloween night to top it all off.

So, the people who hadn’t run off and were lucid enough, banded together to play a few games. It was Stiles’ idea to spend the night playing old horror games.

“Is this even going to work?” Malia said to her friends as she skeptically looked at the basket full of horror games.

“Malia, you’re a werecoyote who fought a being called the anuk-ite. I think we are passed the point of being skeptical.” Theo said, earning a nudge from Liam and a growl from Malia.

“Okay, so everyone is divided into groups and each group has they own game to play.” Lydia continued. “We play until the game is over. No games that might result in the death of anyone is allowed.”

That earned a few tipsy grumbles.

“Then let’s go play.” Stiles clapped his hands as thunder rumbled in the background. The group surrounding them all took the props that they needed for the games they wanted to play and went of into their own corners. Mason, Corey, Liam, Alec, Nolan, and Theo were left with a Ouija board and the group cringed. None of them wanted to play with it incase they actually started talking to something. Theo was the most reluctant incase they started talking to his sister.

After everything they had been through, the group’s hesitance was understandable.

“You guys know that you have to play right?” A random guy asked them. Liam was 64% sure that the guy was from Davenport.

“We’ll play if we want to.” Liam told him. Nolan sighed and reached for the board.

“Yeah we’ll play. Now go and play your own game.” Nolan said. The guy grumbled something up stuck up werewolves as he walked away.

“Should we really play?” Alec asked, looking at the board in Nolan’s hands. The group could tell that he was thinking about his family.

“Well its either that or we go and join other games.” Mason said.

“I hear the midnight man is going to be played later tonight.” Theo commented.

“Yeah no. That game is only going to end in death. No thank you.” Corey shook his head.

“Didn’t Lydia say no to the death games?” Liam asked.

“She did, but we are in a house full of drunk teens. Who’s going to listen?” Mason shrugged.

“Ouija board it is.” Theo grimaced. The group found an empty room and set up camp. They placed torches around the room to give it light before placing the Ouija board on the table in the middle of the room. The puppy pack each grabbed a chair and sat down.

“Anyone ready?” Corey asked.

“No.” They all answered, before laughing.

“Hey guys.” Stiles walked into the room. “So, we need the Ouija board in order to finish our game…”

“You can take it.” Liam held up to board before anyone could say anything. Stiles looked confused but took the board and left the room.

“What was that?” Alec asked his friend.

“Don’t act as if any of us wanted to use it.” Liam replied.

“I want to try another game.” Mason said, looking up from his phone that he had taken out.

*

“Okay do we have everything?” Mason asked.

“Rope, a polaroid camera, a shot glass and some vodka. Anything else?” Liam turned to the other people.

“Mirrors and a scissor.” Nolan handed each of them a pocket mirror.

“I’m surprised that Lydia owns this many pocket mirrors.” Alec said.

“Are you really? This is Lydia we are talking about.” Theo flipped his mirror opened and shut, just giving himself something to do.

“Let’s get started.” Mason clapped his hands. Theo tied the ropes ends together and made a circle with it on the floor. Then Corey added the vodka to the shot glass and place it in the center of the circle.

The Puppy Pack sat around the rope, far enough that they wouldn’t accidentally touch it.

“We will start by each saying I trust you, while holding hand and keeping our eyes closed. Then we will all say the door is open please come in, three times at the same time. Only then can you open your eyes.” Mason read from his phone. “We will start passing around the camera, each taking one picture until we each have three pictures. While taking each picture, say the words I caught you, but don’t view the pictures. If anyone feels nauseous or starts crying, skip them when taking the picture.”

“Oh lord.” Liam muttered, making Theo smirk.

“To end the game, we all say ‘ _it is time to go home’_ three times. We turn our mirrors upside down then switch on the light and cut the rope. The alcohol is spilled out on a patch on soil. Then we can look at the pictures.” Mason finished. The group was quiet.

“I think we can do it.” Nolan said after a while.

“Me too. It’s not like anything is talking back to us or something.” Corey pointed out. They all agreed, and the torches were switched off.

The boys were sitting close enough to each other to be able to pass the camera around without trouble and hold each other’s hands without having to stretch. With their eyes closed, they all waited for Mason’s alarm to go off, signaling that it was midnight.

“I trust you.” Mason said.

“I trust you.” Corey was next.

“I trust you.” Then Theo.

“I trust you.” Then Liam.

“I trust you.” Then Alec.

“I trust you.” And finally, Nolan.

“The door is open, please come in. The door is open, please come in. The door is open, please come in.” They all chanted together before letting go of each other’s hands. Theo squeezed Liam’s hand before he let go.

Liam didn’t know if his friends opened their eyes, but he did, and it didn’t make a difference. The room was too dark for him to see anything, so he closed them again. He heard Mason pick up the polaroid camera then take a picture and say the words. Then the camera was passed on to Corey. When the camera was passed to Liam, he was tempted to look through the view finder and see in they were actually alone.

Deciding not to risk it Liam simply took the picture and passed the camera to Alec.

At some point in the second round, Liam heard Alec gasp before a cold breeze passed by him. He was tempted to grab Theo’s hand but refrained. When they had completed the three rounds, all of them had been skipped once.

“It is time to go home. It is time to go home. It is time to go home.” They chanted together before turning their mirrors around and reaching for the lamps. Only when he was sure that the lights were on did Liam open his eyes.

Theo reached for the scissors and cut the roped then frozen.

“What’s wrong?” Corey asked, also noticing Theo’s odd behavior.

“Weren’t we supposed to pour out the vodka into a patch of sand?” Theo asked, prompting the group to look at the glass in the center of the circle. It was empty.

“Is that supposed to happen?” Alec asked Mason. The latter shrugged.

“Not really. It seemed that there was supposed to be something still in the glass when we finished.” Mason told them slowly.

“So, what do we do now?” Nolan asked, still staring at the empty shot glass.

“We look at the pictures.” Mason said, voice shaky. They all gathered together in a circle – far from the untouched shot glass – bringing their polaroids with them. “First picture.”

They all laid the first picture into the circle. There was nothing interesting in the pictures except for the last picture. It held a shadow at the corner of the frame.

“Second picture.” Mason prompted. They all laid their second picture. Mason, Nolan, and Corey didn’t have a picture from that round, which Liam found weird because he was pretty sure he heard them say _‘I caught you’_. He voiced his concerns and the three of them gave him weird looks.

“No, we didn’t say anything.” Corey said.

“I’m pretty sure also I hear you.” Theo said. “I didn’t hear the flash of the camera, but I did hear you speak.”

“I heard you speak too.” Alec spoke up.

“Just put in the third picture.” Mason said, trying to change the subject.

“We haven’t viewed the second set.” Theo pointed out. They all looked at the untouched pictures. Liam braved it out and picked up the pictures. They all watched as he flipped through the pictures. The group watched as in each picture the black patch in the corner of the frame grew until it was a black figure. Liam added the third set of pictures and started flipping through them.

It was the same thing the figure getting more clearer until they were looking at a man dressed in all black while wearing a white mask.

“What’s that?” Alec voiced the question on everyone’s mind.

“Isn’t it the midnight man?” Nolan asked.

Then the screaming started.


End file.
